The invention relates to a sterile container for the accommodation and sterile storage, in particular, of surgical instruments or material, comprising a receiving area formed by a container base and container walls.
Medical instruments and, in particular, surgical instruments for ward or outpatient requirements have to be stored in a sterile manner until they are used. For this purpose, soft packs are mainly used, i.e. the instruments or the material are sealed in sterilization packs. The packaging of instruments and material and the sealing of the packs can take considerable time.
Known sterile containers have a relatively high price in comparison with soft packs.
The object of the invention is to design a generic sterile container such that it is easy and inexpensive to use.